LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie, the upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated Christian superhero action family comedy film based on the VeggieTales series and the LarryBoy films. Opening Credits Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation present In association with Big Idea Entertainment LARRYBOY: A VEGGIETALES MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Tim Hodge Co-Directed by Tom Bancroft Produced by Bonnie Arnold Mike Nawrocki Executive Producers Terry Botwick David Pitts Phil Vischer Story by Eric Branscum Tim Hodge Mike Nawrocki Phil Vischer J. Chris Wall Screenplay by Tim Hodge Mike Nawrocki Phil Vischer Based on the Characters Created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki "LarryBoy" Created and Voiced by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke Hans Zimmer Starring the Voice Talents of Mike Nawrocki Phil Vischer Tara Strong Dustin Hoffman Willem Dafoe Rob Paulsen Jim Poole and Tress MacNeille Second Part of the Credits Editor John Wahba Production Designers Tom Bancroft Yarrow Cheney Nate Wragg Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Bielenberg Visual Effects Supervisors Philippe Gluckman Mahesh Ramasubramanian Henry Vera Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Digital Supervisor Ernest Chan Heads of Story Tim Hodge Tom Owens Ennio Torresan Head of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Heads of Layout Nol L. Meyer Damon O'Beirne Heads of Character Animation James Baxter Dave Burgess Simon Otto Head of Lighting Rajarajan Ramakrishnan Co-Head of Lighting Marc J. Scott Head of Effects Mitul Patel Previsualization Director Kent Seki Art Directors Tom Bancroft Timothy Lamb Visual Consultant Raymond Zibach Associate Producer Rebecca Huntley Production Managers Heather Lanza Ameake Owens Animation Supervisors Ludovic Bouancheau Anthony Hodgson Marc Vulcano Lighting Supervisors Daniel Patrick O'Brien Bert Poole Joanna Wu Supervising Technical Director Ashish Dantu Modeling Supervisor Tony K. Williams Character Technical Direction Supervisor Gilbert Davoud Surfacing Supervisor Daniel Hornick Character Effects Supervisor Damon Crowe Rough Layout Supervisor James C.J. Williams Final Layout Supervisor Michael Trull Crowds Supervisor Tanuj Kalra Stereoscopic 3D Supervisor Willem Drees Matte Painting Supervisor Chris Grun Image Finaling Supervisor Cassandra Fanning Supervising Sound Editors Stephen Barden Randy Thom Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Tom Myers Paul N.J. Ottosson Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary Summers Randy Thom Brad Zoern Casting by Leslee Feldman Cast Additional Voices Dee Bradley Baker Shari Belgeau Bob Bergen Bill Farmer Tim Hodge Josh Keaton Phil LaMarr Mike Nawrocki Rob Paulsen Khary Payton Tara Strong Randy Thom Phil Vischer Frank Welker Matthew Wood Third Part of the Credits Production Services Provided by DreamWorks Animation Big Idea Entertainment and Technicolor Animation India CG Supervisor Emmanuel Blasset Creative Consultants Gary Trousdale Kirk Wise Executive in Charge of Production Dan Philips Additional Screenplay Material by Walt Dohrn Story Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Visual Development Coming soon! Character Technical Direction Coming soon! Modeling Coming soon! Surfacing Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Character Effects Coming soon! Crowds Coming soon! Effects Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Technical Direction Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Image Finaling Coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew 2D Animation Production by Toon City Animation More coming soon! Pre-Production Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Coming soon! Big Idea Studio Management Coming soon! Animation Technology Coming soon! Research & Development Coming soon! Digital Operations Coming soon! Technology Management Coming soon! DreamWorks Animation Studio Support Coming soon! Big Idea Studio Support Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming soon! Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:VeggieTales